Rehab
by 01shane01
Summary: Rock star Ashley Davies was caught in the middle of another celebrity party. Reports say that Davies was out of control as she engaged in yet another drunken, and no doubt high, sexcapade…
1. Chapter 1

'_And in more recent news, rock star Ashley Davies was caught in the middle of another celebrity party. Reports say that Davies was out of control as she engaged in yet another drunken, and no doubt high, sexcapade…'_

Ashley sighed and shut off the TV, slamming the remote down on the kitchen counter. Her PA jumped at the unexpected noise but quickly went back to what he was doing.

"I don't get it Max." she sighed and perched on a stool. Max shrugged as Ashley's parents came in to the kitchen.

"Have you seen the news Ashley?" Christine said. She was a snob and Ashley hated that they were related. Her father was too chilled to care about what went on between the mother and daughter. All he did was bring in the money. All Christine did was look after the family's image.

"Mom,"

"We have had enough Ashley. Your partying has gone too far now. We understand that you work hard and want to party even harder, but enough is enough." Ashley stood with a blank expression on her face for a few moments. There wasn't really a lot her parents could do to her. She had enough money that she didn't have to stay at home, she just couldn't be bothered to move out and all the money that Ashley did have, was her own. He had worked for it and earned it just like her father had.

"So?"

"So I found loopholes in the legal system and I have frozen your bank account. You will only be allowed a certain amount to live on each week."

"Is that it?" Ashley asked and breathed a sigh of relief. For a second she thought that they would take away her car.

"We are sending you to England. You are only seventeen and we are still legally responsible for you. We have bought you a house and we will pay for everything but groceries. You are staying there for the next eight months." Her mother said plainly

"And what do you plan to tell my fans and the press?" she spat while her world fell apart. She had friends here that she would be lost without.

"That we have sent you to rehab to clean up your act. We are going to tell them that you want to be the best that you can be for your fans and a role model for the younger ones." Christine turned to walk out and as she went she said, "You leave in two days."

--

Ashley got out of the car that had driven her to her destination and was immediately hit with a blast of cold winter air. She shivered and closed the door, heading round to the back of the car to get her luggage from the driver.

She waited for him to drive away before she dared to take a look at the house that she would be staying in for the next few months. When she finally did turn around, she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

A small cottage was sat on its own with ivy climbing the old stone walls and around the wooden doors and windows. The cottage had a small garden that was sectioned off with a short stone wall that had moss growing on it. Ashley smiled to herself. She thought that it was like something from a movie with the lonely cottage in the middle of nowhere and the muddy field of cows behind her.

Sighing, she picked up as many of her bags as she could carry and made her way towards the house. She had stopped resisting the idea of being here on the plane. She knew that over the last year she had become out of control. She had a drug addiction and she was very close to having an alcohol addiction. Ashley didn't like that she woke up in a different bed or had someone different in her own bed each morning but she just couldn't bring herself to stop. This is definitely what Ashley needed.

After a few hours of laborious unpacking, Ashley went to her fridge to get a snack. She liked to know where everything was and she liked things being tidy which was why she unpacked straight away. She reached the fridge and opened it, hopeful to find some form of food. Anything.

But she only found disappointment. She checked all of the cupboards and storage spaces she could find in the small traditional kitchen but sighed in defeat when she only found a few crumbs and dust bunnies from the previous owners.

Ashley remembered noticing what looked like a shop about five minutes down the road so she decided to head out in to the icy weather once more. She pulled on her jacket and her aviators in case anyone noticed her around here. She thought it was a little early to deal with the paparazzi stalking her every move.

On her short walk, Ashley had come to the conclusion that if she was going to be part of a massacre; it would be while she was in England. All the houses were about five miles apart, there was no one out walking about and she had no signal.

When she walked in the door of the quaint little shop a bell rang. Ashley jumped at the noise.

"Steady on there my lover." The man behind the counter laughed as Ashley clutched her chest. "Anyone would think you never heard a bell before." He walked out towards the back room, still chuckling to himself. Ashley figured that he was going to get his chainsaw to start the England chainsaw massacre.

With this new found information, she quickly gathered some things she thought she would want for her dinner and paid. She chuckled at the fact that there were three shelves dedicated to about nine different types of tea.

_Something only the British would do,_ she thought.

On her way out, she noticed a woman hauling huge sacks of something in to her car which Ashley recognised as a Range Rover. She laughed again at how stereotypical England was turning out to be. She had only been her for a few hours and she was enjoying herself. Ashley was bemused that she could have fun without getting drunk or having sex. The fact that she was having fun alone was enough to blow her mind.

She walked over to the blonde woman, noticing her perky ass in the tight jeans she was wearing. Ashley wasn't expecting what she saw when the woman wearing rubber boots, tight jeans and a baggy jacket turned around to pick up the next bag.

Ashley was looking in to the deepest blue eyes she thought she had ever seen. The girls face was so beautiful and the freckles that were barely visible made her look adorable. The blonde smiled and showed a perfect row of white teeth. Ashley definitely didn't expect someone who lived in the country and wore rubber boots to look after themselves the way this woman obviously did.

"Are you going to stand around here and gawk at me all day honey, or are you going to pass me another sack of that feed?" her accent was different to the few other peoples that she had spoken to. Instead of being broad, strange and hard to understand, she spoke every syllable clearly but it did have a slight slur to it.

Ashley put her bag down and went to pick up another bag. She didn't realise that they would be so heavy. The blonde girl was moving them without a problem. She laughed at Ashley and took the bag from her.

"You're new around here aren't you?" Ashley nodded. "Are you a mute?" she laughed. It was a contagious laugh that made you smile. Ashley smiled

"Sorry, I'm a little overwhelmed by this place. I only got here a few hours ago." She said quickly.

"No worries. Sometimes fresh air has that effect on people. I'm Spencer Carlin by the way." She held out her hand after she had thrown another sack of feed in the back. Ashley took it and smiled

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ashley"

"You don't have a last name?"

"I do," they laughed. "But I would rather stay under the radar for now."

"Famous?" Ashley nodded. "That's ok, a bunch of famous people come around here to get away from it all." They stood in silence for a few moments. It was surprisingly comfortable. Ashley already liked the company of the blonde. "I had better get back to the farm, my mum will be wondering where I am."

"Ok, see you around Spencer."

"You too Ashley, it was great meeting you. If you want to pop by some time, just follow the road up there a little, past that tiny cottage that's all alone," Ashley's cottage. "And just keep going for about a mile." She waved and climbed in to her car.

Ashley picked up her bag and headed back towards her cottage. She wondered if she would go and visit the blonde. She wondered if she could run in to her again. She wondered if she should get a pair of those rubber boots after all, Spencer had made them look good so Ashley probably could.

She climbed in to bed, happy about her day. As she drifted away, Ashley thought about being killed but some freak with a chainsaw but the image that stayed in her mind was the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Manage me, I'm a mess, turn a page, I'm a book, half unread, I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because, I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough.'_

Ashley sighed and threw her guitar across the room, clasping her hands over her mouth when it shattered against the wall. She was so frustrated about a few things.

She felt a hit coming on but she just couldn't get it out. She knew the song and she knew the tune, but when it came to writing it down and playing it out in her guitar, she just failed. This frustrated her greatly, proven by the bits of broken guitar all over her living room floor.

She was also very frustrated by the pair of eyes that had been stuck in her head since the beginning of the week when she met a blonde haired beauty. She wondered if she should go and visit her like Spencer had suggested. She quickly shook the idea out of her head. This trip was not to meet girls.

Ashley was also frustrated because she hadn't gotten high since she got here and it was taking its toll. She was jittery, she was finding it really hard to concentrate and man did she need something to take her mind off of it. She thought about getting a job, or a puppy. Maybe she would get both? Although, when she was younger, her goldfish died after a week because she forgot to feed them. Maybe she would get a car?

She sighed as she got up, making an attempt to pick up all the pieces of her guitar. She figured that first; she would get herself a new guitar.

--

The next day, Ashley had gone to town and had gotten herself a new guitar. It was black and red. She had left her precious electric guitar in LA so she made sure she bought an electric one to keep her company here.

'_Now I'm stuck in this fucking rut, waiting on a second hand pick me up and I'm over, getting older. Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year, I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere. And this is my reaction. To everything I feel. Cos I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here!'_

Ashley smiled, glad that she had gotten at least half of her hit out of her head, although it wasn't perfected yet but she would work on that when she was back in LA.

Feeling a rush of energy and freedom, she placed her guitar back on its stand, stepped in to some shoes, pulled on her leather jacket and left. She stood outside of her cottage for a few minutes simply admiring the view.

She was looking out over a picturesque green valley. The field that was directly in front of her house had cow in it. They mooed every so often and Ashley couldn't help but laugh at them. She always found cows to be strange but cute animals.

Most of the other fields in the valley were littered with sheep. Ashley didn't like sheep as much as she liked cows. She thought they were dirty and needed to find some decent shampoo and conditioner to use.

Ashley decided to wander down to the shop and put an ad there. She wanted a job, just something to take her mind away from herself for a few hours each day. She also thought that it would make the eight months go by a lot quicker.

The bell rang as Ashley entered. This time she was ready for it though. When it didn't scare her, she did a little happy dance in her head.

"Hello there my handsome, how are you today?" the shopkeeper twanged in the local accent. Over the last few days, Ashley had become accustomed to being called various different pet names by strangers.

"I'm good thanks, what about yourself?" she smiled and walked towards the counter.

"I'm ok, its gunna be a cold winter, you might want to get a thicker jacket." The shopkeeper advised. Ashley made a mental note to get his name… and a thicker jacket. She hated being cold.

She looked down and noticed the newspapers. There was a huge picture of one of her ex's with the headline, 'Dumped by Davies'. She immediately felt embarrassed, even though the man in front of her didn't know who she was.

At the very beginning of her career, Ashley had vowed not to read any of the reviews about hr because she didn't want it to inflate her ego, or shatter it. However, her ego seemed to have grown all of its own accord.

She sighed. Ashley knew how much she had changed in the space of two years. It upset her to think that she was now some monster, some whore who was a drug addict and a bitch.

"Ashley? Hello?" she heard a voice and was brought out of her thoughts. She recognised the voice but she couldn't put a name or face to it. She was still staring at the image of her ex, remembering the messy and hurtful break up that happened last year. Ashley had cared deeply for this girl.

She managed to tear her eyes away from the newspaper and turned around. Her heart jumped and fluttered and skipped a whole load of beats when her eyes were met with the deep blues that she had been thinking about for the last week.

"Spencer, hey!" she said enthusiastically. Spencer laughed at the blushing brunette.

"So you didn't come down last week." She stated, poking at the old, flaky surface. The shopkeeper had quietly dismissed himself a few moments prior.

"Uh, yeah. I was sorting some stuff out, you know, moving in… that kind of thing." Ashley said slowly, laughing internally as the blonde blushed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you haven't been here long because well, I have always been forgetful, I would have helped you but there is just so much to do between the cows and the pigs, then the crops. Our last farmhands had to leave you see because they went to college and there isn't enough people to go around up here. Plus, I couldn't have come and helped you because I don't know where you live, ha-ha, I was rude and forgot to ask you where you lived," she was interrupted by the sound of Ashley laughing. Spencer blushed so hard; her cheeks looked like they were going to burst.

"I am going to go and stand outside, you can come and talk to me if you want to and we will forget that you just rambled for the last few minutes." Ashley laughed. She could see that Spencer was embarrassed by it.

Ashley walked passed the blonde, purposely brushing past her to gauge her reaction. Ashley was aware that not every girl that bushed when she spoke to them was gay, but in the back of her mind, in a tiny unconscious thought, she hoped that Spencer was. She smiled when she got the response she wanted. Spencer sucked in a breath when the rock stars shoulder brushed her own.

What she had gone to the shop for had completely slipped Ashley's mind. She stepped outside and shivered as the wind blew. She was starting to get used to this winter weather, even though she didn't like the coldness of England.

Ashley lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag on it. She felt buzzed almost immediately. She heard the door open and close behind her.

"So you need people to work on your farm?" Ashley asked as she turned around. She laughed as Spencer fought with the wind as it blew her hair in every direction. Spencer nodded shyly. "I would be happy to come and help you out if you want? I have been going stir crazy at home."

"That would be great, but the hours are pretty brutal." Ashley shrugged. Her withdrawal kept her up most nights anyway. "Tomorrow morning then," Spencer smiled, "6am."

* * *

_AN: The song is Weightless by All Time Low._


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was excited. She didn't sleep a wink that night because she was scared that if she even tried to sleep, she would miss her alarm. She was tired, sure, but tiredness was a new friend of hers recently.

She stepped outside her front door and breathed in the fresh countryside air. She could swear she smelt the greasy smell of fish and chips but since she was out in the middle of nowhere, this was impossible.

She set off up the hill and as soon as she reached the top, she could see the farm that Ashley assumed was Spencer's. She smiled at it as she started to walk down the muddy hill.

The farm was made of a traditional farmhouse, quite a large barn, and there looked to be some pig sties.

After about five more minutes of walking, Ashley reached the gates. She didn't really know where to go or what to do once she got on the other side of the gate but figured that she would go and take a look around for Spencer.

She heard the pigs oinking in the distance. She thought pigs were weird animals. They were disproportionate and they smelt really bad. However, she couldn't help but feel a strange fondness to them, some kind of familiarity. They were out of place in the world and Ashley thought that she was. She tried so hard to find a place where she belonged but she couldn't. Her search always led to drugs, drinking and sex. The place where she felt the most comfortable was on stage but it wasn't completely satisfying.

As Ashley rounded the corner of the farmhouse, she lit up a cigarette. She knew that it was bad for her and she knew that she needed to stop but it fit in with the rock star image. So she did it.

She gave in and let her mind drift to the blonde that she was in search of. Ashley was trying her best not to let any feelings for her develop but it was hard when she had virtually nothing else to think about all day. She hadn't really had a proper conversation with her so Ashley was confused as to how her feelings could be so strong and over powering.

Ashley saw a figure emerging from a barn in the distance. The figure had long blonde hair and Ashley immediately recognised it as Spencer because she was wearing what she wore the first day they had met, a baggy jacket and tight jeans. Ashley knew that today was going to be a good day.

"You shouldn't smoke its bad for you." Spencer shouted across the muddy foreground. The brunette laughed and dropped the stick, stubbing it out with her toe.

"It's a habit I got in to back when I was in high school." Ashley blushed. She didn't even know why she blushed. She usually hated being told that smoking was bad for her but coming from the blonde, it was kind of cute.

"It's a hard one to get out of. It seems almost impossible." Spencer smiled. She knew from experience. Spencer had only smoked for about a year but it felt like it took a lifetime to give up.

"Trust me; it's not the worst of my addictions." She laughed, holding eye contact with Spencer. She blushed and so did Ashley when she realised what she had implied. "I mean, well, as my employer, you should know that I am in the process of kicking a drug addiction. England is my rehab." Ashley laughed.

"Oh right," Spencer said with a tiny bit of disappointment in her voice. "Well that's not a problem. Follow me and I'll show you what we have to do first." Spencer started walking away but Ashley stopped her.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that. I mean, if you have to then I can't stop you, but,"

"I get it Ash. I can call you Ash right?" Ashley nodded with a smile that spread from ear to ear. People at home would call her Ash all the time but it made her feel good that Spencer didn't just assume that it would be alright. It was cute. "Ok then. Let's go. You can call me Spence if you want. To be honest I don't care what you call me." She rambled as she led Ashley to the biggest of all the barns.

She gasped when she saw at least a hundred cows lined up attached to the milking machine. Spencer laughed softly and walked down the line of cows.

"So usually in the morning, the cows need to be brought in for milking. I woke up early so I brought them down with the help of Misty."

"Misty?"

"My dog. We will be using her a lot through out the day." Ashley shook her head showing that she understood, the grin still plastered on her face. She couldn't help that she liked cows. "What we need to do now is just make sure that the milkers are attached properly or it will cause irritation to the cow. We also need to make sure that they haven't kicked them off or something stupid like that. Don't be afraid of them, they like giving up their milk."

"I actually really like cows. I think they are cuter than dogs. I live in LA so I don't really get to see them much."

"If you live in LA, how did you,"

"I have family in Ohio. They have a farm and when I was younger I always went up there for the summer. It was my job to milk Cherry."

"That's a cute name, did you pick it?" Ashley blushed while she nodded. She hated how much Spencer made her blush. She watched Spencer bend over to check the contraption on the first cows' udder. Her eyes got glued to Spencer's ass; try though she might to look elsewhere.

Spencer turned around and looked at Ashley, smiling coyly when she realised that Ashley had been staring at her. She walked over to Ashley and grabbed her hand. She felt some form of electricity emanating from her touch. Ashley thought that this was ridiculous. You can't feel electricity from another person touching you.

"Here, like this." Spencer said quietly, bending over Ashley, one hand on her hip, the other guiding Ashley's hand to the udder of the cow. All Ashley could feel was Spencer's boobs against her back. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, forcing herself to focus on pushing the metal milking device in to the cow.

Ashley breathed out hard when Spencer stepped away from her. Maybe today wasn't going to be as good as she thought.

--

Eight long hours later, Spencer had told Ashley that all of their chores for the day were done. Ashley didn't want to go home.

"There's a chip shop a few miles down the road, I'm going to buy you fish and chips." Spencer announced to Ashley as they were walking across the foreground, Misty was glued to Ashley's side.

"You don't have to, I mean, its just work." Ashley said slowly and quietly.

"I know, I want to. Plus, it's a tradition for all our new farm hands after their first shift." Spencer smiled and Ashley gave in. She felt awkward but at the same time she felt so comfortable it was unreal.

"Would it be ok if I stay here and go and see the cows?" Ashley asked. She felt like she was five but she really did love cows almost as much as she loved women. Spencer nodded and Ashley turned and headed back to the field with the cows in it.

--

"So who are you Ashley?" Spencer asked, popping a chip in to her mouth.

"Uh, Ashley Davies. Addicted to sex, drugs, alcohol and women." Ashley sighed. "That about sums me up."

Spencer blinked. "I think there is more to you than just booze and drugs." She gazed at Ashley with an intense look in her eye. Ashley had been focusing on her fish so she was caught off guard by the look that Spencer was giving her. "I didn't know that your surname was Davies. I thought that I had recognised you from somewhere." Ashley smirked.

"What about you? Who is Spencer Carlin?" she threw a bit of fish to the dog and laughed when it hit her between the eyes.

"Well my parents are from Ireland but I was born here. I have worked on this farm since I was a kid and I will probably be working here until I die."

"Now that is dedication to the job." They laughed as Ashley finished off her food. "I've had a good time today." She smiled and made sure that she held Spencer's eye contact.

"Me too." Spencer blushed. If Spencer had a pound for every time Ashley had made her blush today, she would be rich. Misty barked, making both women jump.

"Uh, I better go. That uh, that dust is probably wondering where I am." She said seriously, making Spencer laugh. "See you tomorrow."

She walked out of the farm and back up the hill. She was tired from the day, both emotionally and physically.

As she was walking home, Ashley realised something; while she was with Spencer, she wasn't thinking about how long it had been since she last got high or how long it would be until she would do it again. She was just in the moment.

Ashley accepted that she had fallen in like with Spencer. She didn't want to end up liking someone while she was here, but she couldn't help it. Spencer was addictive.

She wondered if Spencer would agree to becoming her new addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks went by and Ashley was finding it increasingly hard to be around Spencer. She couldn't deal with Spencer's constant flirting.

"Hey you." Spencer greeted Ashley.

"Hey yourself." She smirked. "What do we have to do today?"

"Actually, not as much as usual. My parents got back last night and they are going to hep us with the workload today."

"Oh that's cool. So where are we going first?" Ashley asked as she twirled some hair between her fingers. Spencer watched her do this and laughed. "What?"

"You look like a kid when you do that."

"I happen to still be a kid, miss 'I just had my eighteenth birthday and I am queen of the world'." Ashley said in air quotes and pouted.

Spencer rolled her eyes and started walking out to the cow field. Ashley yelped when she noticed where they were heading.

--

After bringing in the cows and hooking them up to be milked, Spencer broke the news to Ashley that the chickens that she had been having so much fun with for the last few weeks had to be rounded up and counted. Ashley wasn't happy that they were being sold.

"It's the part of my job that I hate. That's why you have to try not to get too attached to the baby chicks when they are all cute and fluffy." Spencer brought her hands up to her face and made a kissy face in to them.

Ashley laughed at her. "You're a loser Spence, you know that right?" Spencer shoved her away. The chickens around their feet ran everywhere, screaming as they went. They waved their arms at them, slowly persuading them to go in to the barn.

"This would be so much easier with Misty." Spencer sighed as she closed the huge barn door. They silently started counting off the chickens and putting them in to crates. Ashley was having a hard time controlling herself while Spencer was moving the chickens.

She had taken her jacket and jumper off because it was getting quite warm in the barn. She was wearing a tank top and from the angle Ashley was stood at, she could see down her shirt. She felt like a pervert because she was staring at her friend but at the same time she couldn't help it.

Spencer looked up at her. Ashley didn't know what to do. She turned around and frantically tried to grab a chicken.

"Ash?"

"Yeah? God these stupid chickens!" she said as she missed another one, refusing to look at Spencer. Ashley felt Spencer's hand on her arm and froze. "We uh, we should get on with this."

Spencer moved to stand in front of the brunette that was breathing hard. Spencer saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Why do you find it so hard to be close to me?" she said quietly. Ashley swallowed hard and tried to find the best way to answer. Spencer moved in to Ashley's personal space. Ashley moved backwards, trying to get herself some room to breathe but Spencer kept moving towards her. Her back hit the cold, wet wall of the barn. Spencer stood as close to Ashley as she could without actually touching her. She slowly placed her arms either side of her head.

"I uh, I don't find it hard to be around you." She breathed. Spencer raised an eyebrow and moved her lips impossibly close to Ashley's. "Spence," she whispered.

"It's ok. It's so hard for me to be around you without kissing you. I know that I can't do anything because you are in rehab. I don't want to ruin it for you." Spencer said quietly. "I admire you Ash. Not because you are famous, but because when you left LA you were a mess and now you have got yourself together. You are amazing."

"You wouldn't ruin anything for me Spencer." Ashley subconsciously licked her lips. Chills went down her spine when her tongue brushed Spencer's upper lip. She realised how close they were. Spencer's smell infected her senses and she couldn't bare it much longer.

"Spencer! Are you in here?" the smaller door to the barn opened and Spencer jumped away from Ashley. She started counting the chickens again as an older blonde haired woman came in to the barn. "Seriously Spencer, you should be done with this by now." she sighed and looked directly at Ashley who was still against the wall. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Ashley noticed that this woman had intense blue eyes but they weren't as clear as Spencer's were. They were kind of cloudy and piercing. "Uh, yeah I uh,"

"I just told her to take a break." Spencer said quickly, smiling at me with some strange look in her eye. It was kind or strained with a bit of pain and lust thrown in there.

"Sorry Mrs Carlin, I was about to get back to work." Ashley said politely, recovering from earlier events. She nodded sharply and headed back towards the door.

"Oh Spencer, don't forget to go and welcome Aiden home." With that she left. Ashley wondered who Aiden was but quickly discarded it.

--

Spencer and Ashley sat on Spencer's bed, talking about random things. They had finished all their chores early and Spencer had invited Ashley to stay for a while. Misty was led between them, trying to sleep after a long day of working in the fields with Spencer's parents.

"What was that in the barn today Spence?" Ashley asked, breaking a comfortable silence.

"That was chickens being put in to crates and then loaded on to a lorry. In about two weeks, people will be eating them in KFC." Spencer stated with a playful glint in her eye. She was avoiding what Ashley meant by her question. Ashley just looked at her. She really didn't want to be messed around by Spencer. "Ok, maybe I like you. Maybe I want to kiss you and do all these unholy things to you that I haven't ever thought of doing to anyone before." Spencer admitted and blushed.

Ashley loved how innocent Spencer was. She reached over the slumbering dog and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Unholy things? You know you are really cute right?" this caused Spencer to blush even more. "Look, I came to England to become a better person and I think you have been a huge part of that process. I mean, whenever I am with you, I'm not thinking about drugs and drinking. I can be myself and I don't have to worry about my stupid image."

"I'm just glad that you let me see the real you." The girls sat in silence, staring in to each others eyes, both wondering what to do next.

Ashley sighed. She leaned over the dog and in to the blonde, capturing her lips in a sweet, short kiss. Spencer whimpered as Ashley pulled away. Ashley smirked before she connected their lips again. All the time that they were kissing, Misty remained asleep.

Spencer pushed Ashley back and sat back from her a bit. Ashley gave her a puzzled look.

"I can't do this at the moment Ash." she said sadly.

"What? Why not?" she asked quickly

"I'm engaged."

* * *

_AN:: come on plebs, make this worth it and review :)_

_I'm not feeling teh love_


	5. Chapter 5

"You're engaged?" Ashley questioned, still letting this new information sink in.

Spencer nodded. "But I am going to call it off as soon as I can. I don't want him, I want you." She moved to hold Ashley's hand but it got snatched away.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you haven't breathed a single word about him since we met."

"I know and I'm really sorry Ash. I don't know why I didn't tell you." She said desperately as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Ashley just sat there quietly. She felt like her heart was breaking and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She hated that she didn't feel that she was in control. She needed something, anything.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go. I can't be around you now and not have you. Not after everything. So I won't be coming to work." Ashley said slowly and sadly, looking anywhere but at Spencer. "I uh, I just can't." She muttered as she grabbed her coat and got up off of Spencer's bed, she made her way quickly downstairs. As she put her shoes on and headed out of the door, she let tears run freely down her cheeks.

She couldn't understand why she was crying; after all, nothing really happened between herself and the blonde. What she did know however, was that she didn't like the hold that Spencer had on her.

She got home and didn't know what to do. She had no drugs and no alcohol in the house. Ashley regretted telling the shopkeeper; whose name she had found out was Lloyd, not to sell her any alcohol.

Ashley didn't know whether to be angry or upset or hurt. She didn't know what to do. She wanted answers. She wanted to have Spencer but now that she knew she couldn't, it killed her. It made her glad that she only had to be in this god forsaken country for a few more months.

--

Spencer was torn. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Ashley. She wanted to be able to get what she wanted. What she didn't want was to disappoint her family and potentially be shunned just for something that she couldn't really decide about.

Spencer wasn't stupid. She knew that she had feelings for this girl and she was definitely attracted to her. She knew that what she felt when she was kissing this girl was more than she had felt in her entire relationship with her fiancé. Spencer didn't want to risk the life she had on something that might just turn out to be a fling.

She sat in her room, pondering these thoughts. When she really thought about it, Spencer didn't care if it was just a fling. She wanted to feel alive and fulfilled in her life rather than just plodding along from day to day, constantly feeling like something is missing.

With this, she bolted out of her house and hopped in to her car. The heavens opened and water fell from the sky. She drove as fast as she could up the muddy road to Ashley's house.

She slipped all over the place as she tried to make her way to her front door. She struggled to find her footing and slipped in to a puddle of mud. She laughed as she took a moment to regain herself after the shock of her fall. She looked up to see a dark eyed brunette with a hand outstretched to her.

Spencer took the hand that was offered and quickly pulled the brunette in to a hug when she was stood.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, a hint of defeat in her voice that Spencer didn't like one bit.

"I came to see you." She smiled as she held on to Ashley's shoulders.

"You just saw me fifteen minutes ago, remember?" Ashley said spitefully. She couldn't help that she was bitter.

"Ash." Spencer said sternly, pouting at the sulking brunette. Her moody façade dissolved as Spencer held her eye contact.

"You're all wet and muddy." Ashley said quietly as she ran her fingers through the now dirty blonde tresses that hung around Spencer's cheeks. Sliding her hand in to Spencer's, she led her inside, steadying her as she slipped down the path.

Spencer closed Ashley's door and followed her in to the living room after she took off her shoes. Ashley sat on the couch, a mug of something in her hands that she could tell was warm by Ashley wrapping her hands around it. The fire was roaring in front of the couch, letting off a thick, seductive heat.

"Ash, I'm sorry, ok. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about Aiden but when I'm with you, I feel alive. I feel complete. I didn't even remember I was engaged until my mom told me that he was back." Spencer said quickly.

"You could have told me when we were counting the chickens. Or when we were taking the cows out to the main pasture. Or when we were in your room, before we kissed." Ashley said in to her mug.

"I want to be with you Ashley. I don't care about him. I realise now that I never did." She said and moved closer to Ashley.

"But you are still going to marry him aren't you?" Spencer sat in thought for a moment but Ashley couldn't wait while she thought. In her opinion, if Spencer was going there to beg for her then she should know the answer to any question that Ashley had to throw at her. "I'm not sneaking around with you Spencer. Six months ago I would have." Ashley respected herself too much to let herself become Spencer's mistress.

"I'm not going to marry him Ashley. I swear to you that I will break it all off with Aiden and then tell my family about us. It's just really complicated at the moment. Please understand that." She begged. She was aware of the tiny amount of time that Ashley had left here and that she had to do what she needed to within that tiny amount of time.

"We have controlled how we feel about each other for this long, I think we can wait until you get your shit sorted out." Ashley felt the complete opposite to what she was saying. She didn't know how she would live without feeling Spencer against her soon.

"Ash," Spencer looked at the brunette, taking in everything about her. She was sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, her hands across her stomach. She had put her mug down a few moments ago. Ashley was wearing a black hooded jumper with a pair of short shorts on. Spencer didn't think that shorts were the right attire for this time of year but she wasn't complaining. Ashley had perfect thighs.

The look in Ashley's eyes was one of pain and it broke Spencer's heart. She reached out and held Ashley's hand, smiling softly.

"Ash, I think I love you." Spencer bit her lip as she waited to Ashley's response.

Ashley didn't know how to respond to that. She had never had someone say those words with so much emotion and passion. Sure she had her fans that would scream it to her every time she got on to her tour bus but this was different.

Ashley didn't want to give in to the blonde. She wanted to keep up her moody façade and protect herself from even more pain but she couldn't. No matter how much she told herself she was angry at her.

Running her thumb over Spencer's knuckle, she pulled her towards her.

"God help me Spence, I just can't help myself with you." She whispered against Spencer's lips before she caught them in a sweet kiss.

There was still a lot to talk about but neither girl cared in that moment. They only knew what they wanted and they would be damned if they couldn't have it.

Ashley smiled in to the kiss as she let Spencer's hands roam free over her body.

* * *

_AN:: This is for some random loser on Twitter who has been epic these last few days while I have complained to her basically non – stop about my life :)_

_Reviews are love people._

_P.S – Sorry this is so late to be posted. I went to London for a few days._


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you engaged when you are only eighteen?" Ashley asked, her hand drawing circles on Spencer's shoulder as they led on the living room floor.

"We marry young around here. It's like a tradition in the valley. As soon as we are of age, we pick a man and marry him. It doesn't matter if we like him or even if we are in love with him, we pick for wealth and land." Spencer explained with a sigh. The fireplace was starting to die down but the heat it was producing was lulling her to sleep.

"So kind of like that movie with Colin Firth? Pride and Prejudice?" Spencer's culture utterly confused Ashley. Spencer saw this confusion all over Ashley's facial expression and she couldn't help but laugh.

She kissed the brunettes chin and smiled. "I want to spend every day like this."

"Then let's spend our days like this. Come back to America with me and we can live out our lives so happily."

"Ash, you are sixteen,"

"So? You are eighteen." Ashley challenged.

"I'm just saying Ash; maybe you don't know that you want to spend the rest of your life with me for sure. I mean, I don't want to shift my life to LA if we are going to be through in a few months, a few years." Spencer watched as her finger trailed up and down Ashley's torso. She closed her eyes and Spencer smiled.

"Ok, I will stay here for a while. I will prove to you that I am in this for the long haul." Ashley said sincerely. She didn't know the meaning of the word love so she wasn't about to start throwing it around. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with Spencer but she wanted to make sure completely before she says it to Spencer.

--

Slipping her feet in to her shoes, she lingered by the front door, reluctant to leave Ashley and the small utopia of peace that they had created. She was still holding on tightly to Ashley's hand as she rested her hand on the locked door.

"I don't want to leave just yet but they will wonder where I am." Spencer pouted. Ashley chuckled and kissed the blonde softly. "I am going to get everything sorted out as fast as I can. Are you still not going to come back to work?"

"I can't not be around you now Spence. I'll give you two weeks to end it with Aiden then I'm out of here." Ashley didn't want to have to be this controlling but after all, she was trying to recover from the screw up that was her life. She didn't need Spencer to ruin all the work she had done.

"But you still have a month and a half that you have to stay here." Spencer said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, but I can expose myself and then my parents will either take me back home, or they will find another place for me to go." Ashley said with a shrug.

"Oh, ok. Well I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah you will. See you then." She said before she kissed Spencer's cheek. She leaned against her doorframe and sighed.

"I love you." Spencer said quietly before capturing Ashley's lips in a short kiss and walking away. It hurt Spencer that Ashley was acting cold but she could understand why she was doing it. She didn't want to get hurt but neither did Spencer.

--

Over the next few days, Ashley turned up for work, as usual. Her days were filled with stolen kisses and sneaky touches. Spencer was trying desperately to figure out what to tell both her parents and Aiden but so far, she had come up with a whole load of nothing.

"Spence, your father has thrown his back out doing the cows this afternoon. Could you and Ashley take the dog and put the cows in the far pasture please." Paula requested after interrupting the couples alone time.

They sighed as the got up and put their coats back on to head back out in to the crummy English weather.

Ashley could feel Spencer's eyes on her as she was locking the cows in to the pasture. They made her feel self conscious and hot under the collar. Ashley was a bit annoyed that it didn't seem like Spencer was trying to make any progress in breaking up with Aiden, but at the same time she could understand how hard it must have been for her.

Although Spencer said she didn't care about Aiden, Ashley knew that she did. After all, they had been together for four years. Spencer needed to find a reason to end it all and not just 'I don't think this is working out', because that wasn't the way the village's tradition worked.

"Do you want something?" Ashley asked as she leaned on the fence, a coy smirk playing on her lips.

"I want so much." Spencer replied. A seductive tone dripped from her words and it took everything in Ashley not to shiver with lust. Spencer walked towards the brunette slowly, allowing herself time to drag her eyes up her lovers body.

"Hmm, anything I can help with?" Ashley chuckled and raised an eyebrow as the blonde pressed her body in to her own.

"One can only hope." She whispered against Ashley's lips before capturing them with her own. Ashley's hands found Spencer's hips and tugged them closer to Ashley in some pathetic attempt to relive some of her tension. She knew it wouldn't work but she did it anyway.

Spencer's hands rested at the swell of Ashley's breasts as she kissed her neck. The brunette moaned quietly as Spencer's tongue licked up to her ear.

"I want you so bad right now Ash." she whispered. "And if there wasn't someone heading this way on a motorbike, I would have my way with you right now." she pulled away and walked to see the person that was on the motorbike.

Ashley turned around, watching as the man took of his helmet. She hadn't even heard the bike coming. Her heart jolted as Spencer flung her arms around the guy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pushed herself off of the fence and started making her way back to the house. She couldn't watch the two interact. It was too hard. She was too jealous.

A hand on her arm stopped her. "Don't go Ash." Spencer pleaded.

"I'm sorry Spence, I just can't watch you two anymore. I'll go home so you two can go to your room if you want. Uh, bye." Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds.

Spencer watched the love of her life walk away and it broke her heart. She knew in that moment that she had to stop messing with both Ashley and Aiden. She was going to do something about it.

"Hey babe, what was that about?" Aiden said as he approached Spencer, wrapping his arm around her when he got to her.

"Nothing," she shrugged off Aiden's arm. She didn't want to be touched by him at the moment. "Look Aid, you don't love me. I know you don't and I'm ok with that. I know you have been after Melissa for the last year and a half."

"No Spence I,"

"You don't have to explain. I get it ok. To tell you the truth, I don't really love you either. I love someone else." She sighed. Aiden was stood with a blank expression on his face, blinking every few seconds.

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" Spencer shook her head. Aiden simply smiled. "I do love you Spence, but in the way that more sisterly. Thank you."

"No problem Aiden. But could you do me one small favour?"

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to tell people that you ended it with me. Its complicated but I need you to."

"It's her isn't it?" Spencer bit her lip and nodded shyly. "Come here." He held out his arms and hugged the now sobbing blonde.

"I am so afraid of how I feel Aid."

"Don't be," he cooed, running his fingers through her hair. "Can I tell you something Spence?" the blonde nodded in to his chest. "I don't love Melissa. It's her brother that I like."

Spencer pulled away, smirking up at the muscle man. She had always thought that there was something about Aiden although she never said anything.

Spencer thought for a moment that things would work out. She would get the happy ending that she had wanted since she was little. The one she had dreamt about every night but it only seemed fathomable when she met Ashley.

"What are you waiting for Spence, go get the girl." Aiden laughed, breaking the moment of his confession.

"Give me a lift?" she asked. They climbed on to the back of the dirt bike and held on tight as Aiden took her to Ashley.

Things would be alright… for now.

* * *

_AN: I think you guys are epic._

_And I bet you didn't see that coming._

_Remember, Reviews are LOVE!_

_And if anything bad happens in this story… blame momo0424_

_She picked the scenario… kind of…_


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer hammered on Ashley's door. She couldn't understand what was taking her so long. She was starting to get impatient and the more impatient she got, the harder she knocked.

Ashley finally came to the door. Her face was white and she looked both happy and upset that Spencer was there. Out of the corner or her eye, Spencer could see someone moving in the background. She looked over Ashley's shoulder at the girl in a tank top and panties. She raised her eyebrow at Ashley.

"Spence, this is so not what it looks like."

"Really? Tell me what it looks like Ashley because to me, it looks like you have been shacking up with this whore in some attempt to get back at me." The girl that was slouching across the dimly lit living room looked at Spencer and shrugged before she walked towards Ashley's kitchen.

"Spence, that's Carmen. She's my ex and my best friend. She came to see how I was doing." Ashley said, opening the door more so that she could see further in to Ashley's house. She saw two suitcases next to the door. She took a closer look at Ashley, seeing that her hair was tidy and that she was still wearing what she was wearing when they last saw each other.

"How can you be best friends with an ex?" Spencer almost spat. She kind of felt bad for accusing Ashley of cheating but at the same time she still didn't believe that this was all totally innocent.

"Because it was a mutual break up." She said, running her hand through her hair and sighing. She hated that Spencer was being jealous and talking to her friend like dirt but at the same time it turned her on. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked and gestured towards the kitchen that Carmen was heading out of.

"Sure, coffee please."

Spencer sat on the couch that she had inhabited a few times before. The new brunette sat in the winged armchair that was next to the fire. Spencer thought that the chair, and the girl, looked very out of place in the cottage.

"So how long have you known Ashley?" Carmen asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, you know… just since she's been here really." Spencer pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What about you?"

"We grew up together. It was kind of fun." She laughed, fondly remembering their past. Ashley walked back in to the room with two large mugs. She passed one to Spencer and sat next to her, sipping from the one she was still holding. "So this was fun, but I'm going upstairs." She clapped her hands and stood up. After kissing Ashley's cheek, she left the room and headed up the stairs

Spencer tucked her legs up underneath herself and clutched the mug tighter. She blew on her tea before taking a sip. She took in the way Ashley's eyes were boring in to her, trying to tell what she was feeling. She took in the way that Ashley was nervously biting her lip. She took in the way that Ashley made her feel.

"Spence, why aren't you with Aiden at the moment?" Ashley was curious. She had only left the blonde about fifteen minutes prior to Spencer turning up at her door.

"Because he told me to come and get my girl and that's exactly what I intended to do until I saw you here with her."

"What does that mean?"

"You have a past Ashley. The relationship is way stronger with her than it is with me. If she is here asking you to be with her again then I'm not going to get in the way of that. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me." Spencer rambled.

"Spence, Carmen is my best friend and neither of us wants to be any more than that. It's you that I want."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you jealous?" Spencer blushed. Ashley poked her side, causing her to laugh and squirm, throwing the warm coffee over Ashley. She gasped as the liquid splashed in her face and soaked her shirt.

"Oh my god Ash, I'm so sorry!"

Ashley didn't care. She captured Spencer's lips as she sat up to brush the coffee off of her face. Spencer moaned quietly and let Ashley push her back on the damp couch. Ashley pulled back momentarily to pull her soaked shirt off before diving straight back in to Spencer's mouth.

Spencer smiled in to the kiss as she reached around to the clasp of Ashley's bra. She let the material fall, holding Ashley's boobs in her hands. She relished the feel of them under her fingers. Ashley tugged Spencer's shit off, kissing the blondes stomach.

"Woah! Ok!" Carmen's voice shouted from the stairs. The two heated girls looked over at her and laughed. Ashley sighed and stood up, putting her bra back on. Spencer watched as she did this. Ashley caught Spencer staring and kissed the blonde softly. They both sighed and smiled.

"Carm, how about you announce that you're coming down next time." She said, throwing her ruined shirt on the fire.

"Sorry Ash! I thought that you two would have _kissed_ and made up. Not had sex right there." Spencer blushed but her eyes were glued on Ashley. Carmen disappeared in to the kitchen, grumbling something as she went. Ashley ran her hand through her hair, laughed and turned to Spencer who was still exactly where Ashley had left her.

"_I want you," _Spencer whispered, making the brunette tremble and swallow hard. The blonde smirked. _"Fuck me?" _She requested seductively making simply being in the same room as Spencer too hard for Ashley. She grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

--

'_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days. Leaning now, into the breeze remembering Sunday he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs. Now this place is familiar to him. She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin; she led him upstairs, left him dying to get in.'_

Ashley sighed and put her guitar back on its stand next to the fireplace, on the opposite side to the winged arm chair.

She couldn't believe that Spencer was finally hers. She was getting really bored of being her dirty little secret. Ashley accepted however that they would have to keep their relationship quiet until Spencer figured out how to tell her parents. But she could deal with simply being her secret. Not sneaking around behind Aiden's back.

It blew Ashley's mind to learn that Aiden was gay. She hadn't ever spent enough time with him to be able to pick up on the little things. She also found it slightly ironic that both Spencer and Aiden were interested in the opposite sex, like they were just settling for each other.

"Hey babe." Ashley felt warm lips on her cheek and laughed.

"Hey Carm. What are you doing up so early?" Ashley said loudly so that Carmen could hear her as she got herself a coffee.

"That pesky sun decided to shine through my window." She mumbled as she walked back across the living room. Ashley only had two rooms downstairs if you didn't count the small toilet just off the kitchen. "That sounded like I decent ditty you were playing. Newest hit?"

"I don't know. It's not much at the moment and I don't know how to place that verse." She made a clicking sound with her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Whatever, I guess I will get it if it's meant to happen."

The seat beside her sank with the weight of a person sitting in it. Spencer immediately snuggled in to Ashley. She sighed when Ashley's arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was Sunday so they didn't have to be at the farm working. Spencer family probably expected her to go to church but she rarely went anymore.

Her parents knew that she didn't particularly believe in a god. Her dad, Arthur, was fine with it. He said that no one should be forced to do something they don't want to do; no one should have to conform. Paula however, thought that Spencer was going to hell. So Spencer went to church every so often, just to keep the peace.

Ashley started to absentmindedly run her fingers through the hair that fell near Spencer's shoulder. She kissed the blondes forehead and smiled. Someone knocked on the door and both Spencer and Ashley looked at Carmen expectantly.

"Oh yeah, just because I don't have someone to be all snuggled up to means I have to get the door. That's real nice." She said sarcastically as she went to the door. As soon as she opened it, she closed it again, overwhelmed by the camera flashes and shouts from the people waiting outside of the door. "I think it's for you Ash."

Ashley's heart dropped to her feet. She didn't want this. She wanted to know who would have tipped off the paparazzi. Ashley shot up and grabbed her phone. Spencer stood up and made the brunette turn to face her.

"Ash,"

She was too busy flicking through the contacts on her phone to register that Spencer was talking to her. "Shit," she was mumbling repeatedly.

"Ashley!"

"Huh?" she finally looked up at the panicking girl in front of her. The one whose heart was beating at a mile a minute because she knew the answer to her question, she just wished it wasn't true.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I have to go home."

* * *

* * *

**AN: ** So I finally got it up and it turned out to be pretty long.

Remember, anything bad must be blamed on Momo!

Reviews are love people… they get updates faster


	8. Chapter 8

The young brunette held the blonde in a tight embrace as her body wracked with sobs. Ashley's heart broke more and more with each sob. She felt sad and angry all at once.

"There's got to be some way Ash. There has to be some way you can stay! Please tell me that there's a way you can stay." Spencer cried in to Ashley's chest.

"I'm sorry Spence, I have to go home for a few weeks." She rubbed a hand on Spencer's back while the other played Spencer's hair, trying desperately to calm both herself and Spencer. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."

"I want to come with you."

"You said the other week that you didn't want to unless you,"

"Ash, I want to come with you." She pulled back so that she could look in to Ashley's eyes.

"I need to go and sort a few things out Spencer. I think that you need to tell your parents as well before I whisk you away to the states." She said quietly. She wanted Spencer to come with her but she wanted to make sure that if things did go the wrong way with them, she would still have her life here to come back to. She wanted Spencer parents to be alright with the idea of them being together. If she had to move to England for a few more months then that's what she would do… after the paparazzi died down.

"Then I will go and tell them no. I'll meet you at the airport!" Spencer said determinedly.

"Spence, I need to go on my own this time. I promise I will be back for you. I will call you every week to make sure that you don't forget about me." She tugged the blonde back towards her and wiped her tears from her cheeks before kissing her softly.

"I could never forget about you Ashley, I love you." Spencer whispered.

"I love you too Spence."

As the words left Ashley's mouth she smiled. She smiled because she didn't have to think about saying it. It just came out like it was the most natural thing in the world to her. The best part was that she meant it. She could finally say that she loves Spencer with all of her heart and not have to worry about if it was true or not. She meant it and she knew that now there was no looking back for either of them. There was no easy way out for Ashley, and for the first time in her life, Ashley didn't try and fight it. She was scared, sure. But she was looking forwards to what their future would hold.

"You, you love me?"

"I do, with cherries on top." Ashley laughed. She couldn't help but laugh. Spencer kissed her slowly and softly, eliciting a sweet moan from the slightly shorter brunette.

"call me when you get there Ash, I want to know you get there safe." She pouted.

"I will do babe." She kissed Spencer once more before slipping on her shades and heading out the door, Carmen in tow with all her luggage.

--

'_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling, I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy it seems. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. And even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies, they're filling his gut.'_

Ashley placed her guitar on the bed beside her. She looked at the empty space.

If she were still in England, Spencer would be occupying that empty space, giving her words of criticism or praise. That was one of the many things that Ashley loved about Spencer. She loved that Spencer wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She would tell Ashley if her song sounded shit. She would tell her if it was sex to her ears.

Her dad popped his head round the door before coming and joined Ashley on her bed, taking up Spencer's place. For a second, she had the urge to tell him to move but she quickly remembered that Spencer wouldn't ever see this bedroom of hers.

"You've been sad these last few days Ashy, what's wrong?"

"Why should you care?" she huffed and put her guitar in its case. She refused to unpack. She didn't want to admit that she wouldn't be going back to Spencer for at least a month.

"Because believe it or not Ashley, I'm your father. We used to be close before you went away." It was true. Ashley immediately felt bad about the attitude that she had been giving him since she got back to LA. She wasn't really mad at him but she blamed him for falling in love with Spencer. If he hadn't have sent her away then she never would have met the blonde that stole her heart.

"I'm sorry dad. I guess I'm a little stressed."

"About what, baby girl? You just got home from a seven month vacation."

"I met a girl dad. She stole my heart."

"I see. They tend to do that from time to time Ash. Are you serious about this one?"

"I love her dad. As soon as I can, I'm going back to England to be with her."

"Have you thought this through?"

"It's all I've been able to think about. It's all that keeps me away from the clubs and the alleys." She admitted.

"I'm proud of you Ash. We will get this mess Carmen created cleared up in no time, don't you worry. You know how your mother is." He patted Ashley's leg, chucking slightly before he got up.

"Wait, Carmen?"

"Yeah, she was pissed that you left the country without telling her so she ranted to some friends who told the paps. I guess she's still kind of in love with you."

"Who wouldn't be dad? I mean, have you seen me? I'm hot and everyone knows it!" she said with her trademark attitude, making her father chuckle again.

"That's my old Ashley." He kissed her forehead before heading back out of her room.

The _old_ Ashley? Had she really changed that much? She wished her family could she who she is when she was with Spencer. She felt like a new person. She sighed and picked up her guitar again, strumming a few chords. She heard thunder rolling outside and heard the rain against the window. She sighed and closed her eyes. She took herself away. Away to where she could only hear the rain and where she could only see a magnificent smile, away to where she could smell the sweet smell of her woman.

'_The neighbours said she moved away, funny how it rained all day, I didn't think much of it then but its starting to all make sense. Oh I can see now, that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavour to find my who ever, wherever she may be'_

* * *

**AN:** Ok, this update is a little shorter than usual but I guess I wanted to get another one to you guys before I go back to school tomorrow/Tuesday.

Who knows… maybe you will get an update before the weekend if I get loads of reviews because I am seriously losing interest in this story.

Remember… all the bad stuff… blame on Momo!


	9. Chapter 9

Two months passed by and in those months, Ashley was determined to get her life sorted out. Since she had access to her bank account again, she paid her mom a sum of money for her trip to England and for the house in England. She got all the paperwork sorted out so she legally owned that house.

Ashley found a loft apartment in the city and moved out of her parent's house. As much as she liked the security that came with living with them, she wanted to be independent. Ashley had big hopes for hers and Spencer's future. She knew that a lot of people would probably think that she was being naive but she was in love and nothing was going to stop her doing what she thought was right.

With all her affairs sorted out, Ashley thought it was time to head back to England and whisk Spencer off her feet. She had spoken to her lover the week before and all was well. She was planning on telling her parents about Ashley that day.

--

"Spencer, why are you so tired lately? You aren't working half as well as you were when Ashley was here." Paula mused as they were working the fields.

"I don't know mom. I guess I just miss having her around." She bit her lip and thought of Ashley. She knew that she had to tell her family before Ashley got back but she had no idea when she was coming back.

Spencer knew that she was tired because she had been waiting up until stupid times at night to talk to Ashley. Ashley would call Spencer every other day if she could. Spencer felt dead without Ashley and because of her sudden lack of sleep but it was all worth it to hear her lover.

Spencer hadn't heard from Ashley in a day or two so she was hopeful that tonight she would definitely hear from her. Spencer knew that Ashley had a lot to do in LA so it didn't bother her that sometimes she didn't hear from the brunette.

Spencer was however, worried that Ashley might fall off of the wagon again. She was so proud of how Ashley was recovering. The last thing she wanted was for Ashley to have fallen back in to clubbing and drugs. Spencer would be lying if she didn't admit that a small part of her was scared that Ashley would cheat on her.

She felt bad for thinking that Ashley would do that to her, but she couldn't shake the feeling. It tore Spencer apart to think of Ashley in the arms of another woman.

Spencer's cell rang and she was quick to answer it.

"_He, you_." Ashley's voice husked through the phone, sighing contently.

"Hey baby, I miss you so much." Spencer led back on her bed and smiled. Simply knowing that Ashley was there, talking to her was enough to calm any worries she had.

"_Tell me about it babe. I want to be with you right now and snuggle up to you._"

"When are you going to come back to me?" Spencer pouted. She knew that Ashley couldn't see her but she knew that Ashley would hear it in her voice.

"_If everything goes right, I will be with you by the end of the month._"

"But it's the first today!" Spencer protested, her heart dropping a few inches.

"_I know babe, I'm sorry. And I can't call you this week. I have a lot to sort out and I'm probably going to be flying a lot. Some kind of family drama._"

"Ok. Don't get too wrapped up in the drama Ash. I don't want you getting stressed and doing drugs again."

"_I know Spence, I wont I promise. It's been really hard these last few days. I need you. I want you._" Ashley groaned quietly. "_I want to touch you._"

"Where do you want to touch me Ash?" Spencer replied in a low, lust filled tone.

"_Everywhere. God, all the things I want to do to you right now Spencer._" she growled

Someone knocked on Spencer's door and without an invitation, it was opened.

"Spencer! Get off the phone! It's three in the morning!" Paula shouted and slammed the door.

"_Don't go._" Ashley pleaded.

"I wont, but I'll have to be quiet." She whispered and sunk lower in to her bed as she let Ashley's voice drive her.

-

Spencer wandered out to the cows paddock to find her mom and dad in a heated discussion. She debated with herself as to whether she should go and hover as they finished fighting, or go and see to something else on the farm. She chose the latter and tuned to walk away but her mom called her over.

"Spencer, do you have a boyfriend?" Arthur asked calmly.

"What? Why would you think that? Aiden _just_ dumped me.

"Because it sounded like you were having phone sex with '_Ashley_' last night! You aren't even married Spencer!" Paula shouted.

Spencer laughed at how dense her mom was being. She could swear that Paula only remembers things that happened two hour prior. Paula shot a look at Spencer for laughing but it just made Spencer laugh more. She looked at her father who looked slightly amused too.

"This is no laughing matter Spencer! You are going to hell!"

"Premarital sex is not my biggest sin mom." She snorted. Paula looked utterly confused. Of course Paula wouldn't think that her precious little daughter would ever be gay. "Mom, you remember Ashley right? That farmhand from America?" Paula's face went white as she took a step backwards. "She's coming back in a few weeks and then she's taking me back to LA with her. She's who I was on the phone to last night."

"Spence, you know that that's not right don't you?" Arthur said slowly, resting a hand on Spencer's shoulder

"If it's so bad, why does it make me feel so good?"

--

A week later, Ashley arrived at the familiar cottage. She got out of the taxi in took a deep breath in. she didn't think that anything would ever beat fresh country air. It had taken her a while to get used to in the beginning but while she was back in LA, she found herself missing it.

Ashley had always planned to come back a week after her last phone call to Spencer. She wanted to surprise her girl. With the thought of her girl being only a few miles away, she ran in to her house with her bags, changed her shoes then ran towards Spencer.

When she got there, she knocked on the door. It was a Sunday afternoon so she knew that Spencer wouldn't be out and about on the farm. Arthur opened the door. His expression went from shocked, to pleased and finally to one of sadness.

"Ashley. I didn't expect to see you again." He sighed and reached for something on the table next to the door. He handed a white envelope to Ashley and slowly closed the door.

A little disgruntled, Ashley shrugged and walked home. She was scared to open the envelope. She sat on her couch and slowly opened it.

_Ashley,_

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me. I've messed up I'll be blunt. Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair._

As if some weird force were watching over her, thunder rolled and lightning cracked as the rain started to pour out of the sky. It mimicked Ashley's slowly breaking heart.

_And out of my mind. Keeping an eye on the world. There are so many millions of feet off the ground. I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head._

_Spencer._

Ashley thought at first that it sounded like a suicide note but then she realised that it wasn't in Spencer's bubbly handwriting. It didn't even look remotely similar. It was scrawled and sharp.

Ashley didn't know what had happened. Her heart ached too much to think about it. She curled up in a ball in front of her roaring fire, desperately clutching to the idea that Spencer wasn't over her. Spencer was somewhere and she was going to find her, even if it was only to get answers for the note that barely made sense.

* * *

AN: _Ok, so some of you might start to think that I am getting a complex for hurting Ash… just remember… Momo chose the scenario so it's her fault._

_Reviews are love._


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley didn't know what else she could do. She had searched all over England and still there was absolutely no trace of Spencer. With a heartbreaking feeling of defeat, Ashley returned to LA. Her father was there to comfort her and hold her while she cried over her lost love.

As the weeks went on, Ashley was finding it harder and harder to stay clean. She was in the recording studio every chance she could get; the cleaners had to throw her out at night. She was falling fast, even though she didn't want to be. She simply didn't see the point if Spencer wasn't with her.

She sighed with frustration as her producer yelled for her to stop for about the twelfth time in about half an hour.

"This is great Ashley, its coming together amazingly! Lets run it through once without any stopping."

"With Madison as well?" she asked, moving her headphones off of her ear.

"Yeah. We need to get what the harmony would really sound like."

Ashley was recording a sort of duet with Madison Duarte, one of her high school friends that had got famous because Ashley was famous. Madison could sing and she had released a few singles. Ashley thought that she would do the girl a favour and try and catapult her to fame, after all, it would get the Latina out of her way.

Ashley sipped the headphones back on to her head as Madison joined her in the booth. They had been recording their parts separately and that was the first time that they were going to be together.

The guitar strummed softly through their ears and Ashley's voice filled the booth.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past  
Two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs  
She led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling  
I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling  
I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me  


Ashley's heart aches as she remembered how she felt when she wrote this. She wrote it when she was missing Spencer, waiting for the paparazzi to stop. She recalled the feeling when her heart broke as she read the letter.

The music was intense in Ashley's ears and her voice carried every emotion she was feeling both when she wrote it and when she read the letter.

_The neighbours said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavour  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

She held the note as Madison's voice joined her, singing the letter that Spencer had left Ashley. Ashley harmonised a few of the lines with the things she thought that Spencer would have said. She still wasn't convinced that Spencer wrote that letter.__

I'm not coming back  
(Forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
(You're driving me crazy)  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head  


Ashley sang the last few lines as the guitars stopped strumming.

_I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home_

The crew that was stood outside of the booth clapped and cheered. Ashley offered her hand to Madison to shake as her producer called a wrap on the song. She was happy that they had finally finished what they had been working on for months.

She felt a huge sense of achievement and for the first time in a month and a half, she found herself smiling. Even if it wasn't a full smile, it was a smile none the less.

"Shall we go to lunch and then start work on the next one?" max, Ashley's personal assistant asked.

"I'll grab lunch later and start working on the next song. You guys can have lunch in here like you usually do. But first, let's take five."

"Do you want a shot Ash? You know, to celebrate." Madison asked.

"Uh, no I don't think that would be a great idea." She laughed nervously, her hand twitching to take the shot that she was being offered. Thankfully, as she was about to snatch it from Madison, she flung her head back and downed it.

"Excuse me Miss Davies, there are some people here that say Raife sent them here to see you. Should I send them in?" a security guard with huge muscles asked, interrupting their small celebration.

"Yeah I guess that wouldn't be a problem." Ashley figured that if her dad sent them then they must be important.

A few minutes later the room went silent when a tall guy walked in to the room. He had huge muscles, just like the security guard, and short brown hair. He smirked at Ashley as he stepped awkwardly to the side.

Ashley's heart stopped when her eyes fell upon legs that go on for miles, gorgeous blonde hair and baby blues she had dreamt about. She blonde stood smiling at the dazed brunette. Neither of them could move but neither of them wanted to stay at the distance they were at.

"Hey Ash." Spencer whispered across the room.

"Get out." Ashley shouted to the room, making sure that everyone heard her. "Now! Get out!" the twenty people that were in the room all rushed towards the door at once, leaving just Spencer and Ashley. "I don't know what to say. I… I,"

"Don't say anything Ash, listen to me." Spencer took a step closer, taking the brunettes hand in her own. "My mom totally wigged out when I told her about us. She forced the vicar to marry us because she's a stupid psycho bitch. Right now, we are on our honeymoon, Aiden and I. Aiden told his parents that he's gay and they seemed kind of indifferent about it."

"But that letter?"

"What letter?" Spencer furrowed her forehead in confusion. Ashley went to the controls and played back the last bit of her song and pulled the worn piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it to Spencer. "Ash, I didn't know anything about this. I swear to you. You know how in love I am with you. I never wanted to not be there when you got back but my stupid mother!" she said exasperatedly, flinging her arms to the side.

Ashley pulled the blonde in to her and just held her while she cried.

"Ashley, please, forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive Spence. But, I can't do this while you're married to Aiden. I'm not going to turn you in to an adulteress."

"Didn't you already do that when we were in England?"

"You two are married now. It's a bit different." She laughed and brushed the hair gently out of the blonde's eyes. "I know of a great divorce lawyer. I can get you divorced by tomorrow night if you want."

"If course I want that Ash." Spencer smiled like a fool, mimicking Ashley. They were both really happy that they were together again. Spencer was delighted that Ashley had actually believed her. She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't. "There's just one thing." Spencer said quietly.

"You've consummated your marriage?" Ashley asked timidly. She hated the thought of Spencer being with anyone other than her.

Spencer laughed. "No, nothing like that babe. It's just, neither of us wants to go home because well, there we would be forced to conform and that would mean I wouldn't have you. Can Aid and I crash with you for a while, until we get some money and we can afford our own places?"

"I thought we were going to move out here anyway and you were going to live with me?" Ashley questioned.

"Well yeah, I just didn't want to assume." Spencer blushed.

"Assume away Spence. Aiden can crash with us until he gets on his feet." Spencer looked at Ashley with a weird look on her face that looked almost painful. It was making Ashley nervous. "What?"

"Can I please just kiss you?"

Ashley smirked and leaned in, stopping a breath away from Spencer's lips, "Not yet." She laughed and dragged the mortified blonde towards the door, opening it to find Aiden, pinned up against the wall, having his face sucked off but Max. Ashley laughed even more.

She pulled her blonde in to her in the door frame and kissed her with all she was worth. She had missed Spencer desperately.

**AN:: **Ok, there is one more part to this… just to tie one or two loose things together.

Check out the one – shot I wrote, Bliss.

Reviews are love people.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley rolled on to her side and was met by a cold, empty space. She sat up, pure terror running through her veins. The loft was silent except for the sound of Ashley's quickened heartbeat and quickened breathing. She leapt out of bed and out of the bedroom. The loft was made up of four rooms. Two bedrooms, a bathroom and the kitchen/living room. She searched the entire loft and finding no sign of Spencer.

She leaned against the large window that made the exterior wall of the loft. Her hand ran through her hair as she tried to fight back the tears. "Spencer." she breathed as she slid down the cold glass.

Ashley got her phone out of her pocket, pushed it open. She dialled Spencer's number and her heart slowed when she answered.

"_Hey babe, what's up?_"

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got scared." Ashley admitted quietly, as if she was in a room of people that she didn't want to know that she valued a relationship.

"_I'm not going anywhere Ash. I went to get us coffee._"

"I know, I just love you so much Spence, after the last few months I just wanted to wake up beside you." Ashley pouted, relaxing with every word Spencer was saying to her.

"_I'm sorry Ash. I'll be back in a few so we can snuggle and stuff then._"

"Where's Aiden?"

"_Oh, he's talking to some guy outside. They seem to be getting pretty close so I don't think we have to worry about him for a little while._"

"Hurry back then babe." Ashley smiled and hung up the phone, returning back to bed.

Ashley led Spencer proudly in to the club. She missed the scene but she had always felt that on her own, she would be too tempted to so something stupid. She knew now though that Spencer wouldn't let her.

Spencer wasn't happy at first that Ashley wanted to go out to a club but she was won over by Ashley's sweet talking and promises.

The intense beat hit the girls immediately. Ashley was excited by it and immediately wanted to dance but some of her old friends were waving her over to them at the bar. Spencer held tightly on to Ashley's hand as they made their way through the mass of bodies.

"Ashley! We haven't seen you out in ages! Where have you been babe?" a drunken brunette asked, her words slurred and her arms draping over Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley pushed the drunkard off of her, slightly repulsed but the pungent smell of alcohol. "Oh you know, getting clean." The group laughed and Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand for reassurance. She knew it wouldn't be easy for her to face these people and their ridicule.

"You, clean? Yeah right Ash! You're like the biggest stoner in the whole of LA!" a guy shouted from the back of the group. "Who's the babe?"

"This is Spencer."

"You're going to get lucky tonight Blondie. Ashley's great in the sack." The drunken brunette slurred and stumbled over to Spencer.

"Tess, that's enough." Ashley said angrily. Tess threw her hands up in a mock surrender and laughed, returning to the bar to get another drink. Ashley took a seat in front of the bar, pulling Spencer to rest between her legs.

"Don't listen to these losers babe. You are a better person than you were back then." Spencer said quietly in Ashley's ear.

The couple stayed in the same position for a while. Every now and again, Spencer would lean down to kiss Ashley or they would order a shot and down it quickly. Each time Ashley would laugh at the face Spencer pulled.

After a few shots, Ashley felt herself being dragged out on to the dance floor. The low seductive beat filled the brunette and she dropped her body against the other girl. Spencer's leg moved between Ashley's, giving her more to dance against. She draped her arms over Ashley's shoulders and pulled the brunette close to her, kissing her neck aggressively. Ashley groaned and let Spencer pull her in to the bathroom.

Coming to her senses, Ashley shoved Spencer against the far wall, wrapping both of Spencer's legs around her hips. The music from the club was vibrating through the walls, driving Ashley in her actions. She kissed Spencer passionately, her ass in one hand, boob in the other.

Spencer moaned loudly, pressing herself against Ashley even more as she moved Spencer up and down on her fingers to the beat of the music. As unbearable pleasure ran through her, Spencer bit down on the younger girls shoulder, stifling a scream.

"I love you." Ashley cooed as Spencer struggled to regain her breath.

"Ashley" Spencer grumbled. "I hate you." She pouted as Ashley laughed.

"What's up babe?" she brushed the hair out of Spencer's face and sat back against her pillows. Spencer crawled in to Ashley's lap and buried her face in Ashley's chest.

"My head fucking kills."

"I'm guessing you've never been out drinking before." Ashley laughed again as Spencer shook her head then winced at the pain. "I'll go get you some aspirin and a coffee babe." She kissed Spencer's forehead before leaving to get what she had promised.

The front door cracked open and Aiden slipped in as quietly as he could, his jacket in his hand and his neck covered in red marks.

"And where have you been lover boy?" Ashley said in a mocking tone. Aiden stood bolt upright; his eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh uh, you know, around." He stuttered as Ashley moved across the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"How was it?" she asked on a chuckle.

"It was amazing!" he gushed and sat on one of the stools around the edge of the loft. "I really love LA. The guys are just so hot and most of them are gay!"

"Don't become a man whore Aid." Ashley said as she walked back in to her bedroom with coffee and pills for Spencer and herself. Although Ashley was used to hangovers, it didn't make them any easier to get through. She didn't even think she had drunk that much.

She felt a pain in her shoulder as she sat down. She pulled her shirt down to look at the area, seeing a large purple bruise with four small teeth marks.

"Who gave you that?" Spencer shrieked. Ashley smirked because getting that mark was the most memorable part of the night.

"You did you muffin!" Spencer blushed and sank back down in to their bed. She winced when she felt pain in her knuckles. She looked at Ashley, expecting her to know what happened. It came clear to Ashley how Spencer got the larger bruise on her knuckle.

"_Ash, come on babe. Let it go. They aren't worth it." Spencer said, trying to calm Ashley down as her old friends were taking the jokes a little too far._

"_Yeah Ash, listen to the whore." Tess shouted._

"_Don't you dare call my girl a fucking whore!" Ashley shouted back._

"_Wow, Ashley Davies being all monogamous! I never thought I'd see the day." Tess jibed._

"_Shut the fuck up you bitch! Ashley isn't who you think she is. She never was. Just leave us alone and go back to your sad little lives!" Spencer said angrily, losing her temper quickly. She had planned on letting Ashley fight this by her self and being there to support her but this had taken it way too far._

"_Why don't you keep your nose out of other peoples business you little slut."_

_Before you could say 'Gay is the way', Tess was on the floor, clutching at her cheek and Ashley was pulling Spencer out of the club, laughing all the way._

"Yeah well I didn't like them treating you like that. They are supposed to be your friends." Spencer pouted. "I did it because I love you."

"I love you too babe. It turned me on so much how protective you were of me." She whispered before kissing the blonde.

"Ashley!" she groaned. "Don't get me all Horney when I'm hung over! That's just really cruel." She pouted and looked up at her lover who was leaning over her slightly.

Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer again. She sighed contently in to the kiss and knew that id she died in that moment, she would be happy. She was with the woman that she loved and she was living the life that she had dreamt about since she was a little girl. She was a successful singer and her fame was growing.

It would appear that her trip to England did everything that it was intended to do and more. It got Ashley clean and it brought her to Spencer. She definitely thought that going to England was the best thing that had ever happened to her. The month of heartbreak seemed almost necessary in some weird way. Ashley figured that without that, she wouldn't be who she was today and she wouldn't appreciate what she has as much as she should.

Rehabilitation is something that Ashley would recommend to anyone that is in the position that she was in.

_AN: So this is the end of this story. Let me know what you honestly thought about it._

_Reviews are love._

_I'm trying to think of a way to continue Bliss but I'm not promising anything._


End file.
